Winter Fall
by mineko-chan94
Summary: It had been years since they had seen each other.Can a simple night bring all the memories of the past back?


**MinekoCHAN94:**

_**" Ei guix..!**_

_**Here an enhancement!**_

_**This is my original story..!**_

_**Yey!**_

_**Our teacher wanted us to write a sequel for Langston Hughes- Early Autumn**_

_**Here's my rendition **_

_**I mean my sequel..**_

_**I suggest you read Early Autumn first **_

_**so you would understand the story**_

_**Heres the link:**_

_**.**_

_**And then read my sequel..**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Have fun!"**_

**DISCLAIMER: I'M JUST A FAN OF LANGSTON HUGHES!**

* * *

**Winter Fall**

**

* * *

**

It had been years since Mary saw Bill. No addresses were exchanged. There wasn't another encounter after that. Things fell back to its monotonous routine.

Mary was walking through the multitude of people. The weather had dropped a couple of negative degrees this morning. With deliberate mincing steps, she walked around Washington. Her weary eyes were vigilant. She stared down at her wristwatch, it was seven. She hastened her pace as she took the night bus ride.

* * *

The snow in front of her lawn had thickened by inches as she trudged and unlocked the door. The hinges creaked and she mentally noted to oil it later. The house was simple and efficient. Empty. Only the soft light from the Christmas tree caught her attention. She had decorated it yesterday and she let a minute pass to admire her handwork. After that, she went to the kitchen.

The oven rang. Mary took the Roast and placed it on the table. She was setting two plates on the table when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

" Mom..!" It was her firstborn.

"Sweetheart.. How's are you doing there?"

"Mom..! " There was another voice on the line.

"We miss you,Mom!"

"I miss you too. Take care of yourselves. "

"Happy Christmas!" The line went dead and she put the phone back to its receiver.

In her peripheral vision, she spotted a certain picture frame. She picked it up. Her young, uncertain face smiled back at her. Beside her was a young groom with a bright smile.

"We miss you, Charlie." She murmured sadly. The image of her husband blurred.

"Mom?" Footsteps descended from the stairs. "Are you crying?"

"It's nothing. Bill" She wiped a single tear from her eye. "Let's eat"

* * *

While they ate, Mary noticed something. Her boy hardly touched his food and his eyes kept a faraway gaze. A tiny smile would appear from time to time like a pulling at the heartstrings.

"New love interest?" Mary spoke out of the blue. Young Bill looked down to his plate, grabbed his fork and forced a large piece of roast down to his throat. A tinge of red on his cheek.

"Yeah.. New girl." Bill said. Barely audible.

Mary smilled. At least someone was happy.

* * *

She took the dishes to the sink while Bill went upstairs to prepare for bed. With her son gone, the room stilled. Silent, Cold and Empty. She sat on the couch and looked outside. Hazy color from the lights embedded themselves on the glass pane. It was snowing heavily. Stark white.

She went upstairs to her son's room. She opened the door and saw him. Her youngest child, hushed and asleep inside the confines of his blanket. A smile crept on her lips as she saw the signature curl tumbled from his forehead endearingly.

"Charlie. " She unconsciously said. But this was their child and he was long gone.

"I love you, Bill. " Sync with placing a kiss on his forehead. For a few seconds she remained motionless as she listened to the even rise and fall of his chest.

As she retreated from the edge of them bed, a thin sheet brushed her sole. She bent to pick it up. It was an ordinary snapshot. Young Bill was looking back at her, a wide smile on his fifteen-year-old face. The girl beside him was the girl of his dreams who looked peculiarly familiar to her.

This time, she couldn't stem her tears at the sight of the caption below.

_**With all my love,**_

_**Mary Walker**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-OWARI-**

**

* * *

**

**MinekoCHAN94:**

_**"There yo have it minna!**_

_**Sure hope I can get an A+ for this one..**_

_**Anyways..**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Take care and please send me love through your reviews!**_

_**Ja Ne!"**_


End file.
